Donde sea que vayas
by Suilen
Summary: Entonces espero que haya alguien afuera, quién pueda llevarme de regreso a ti.


LOL.

No puedo creerlo, cuando subí la historia, puse que estaba en ingles y además que los personajes principales eran Natsu y Lyon xDDDDD. Dios mío, no tengo remedio. Gracias a la sexy persona que me aviso x'D.

_¡Hey, sexy gente de la internet!_

Hoy no he dormido más de tres horas (razón de mis equivocaciones y mal humor), pero nah, no me tengan lástima, en vez de hacer mi tarea me pasé todo el fin de semana viendo películas, leyendo fanfics y libros, escribiendo esta historia y procrastinando de todas las formas que puedan ocurrírseles. De hecho hasta acosé por _tuíter_ a Mashima, en vez de hacer mi tarea xD.

Gracias por entrar a leer. Realmente espero que les guste, a mi en un principio me gusto mucho la idea, pero como siempre me sucede he perdido todo amor por mi creación, aún así me haría muy feliz si me dejarán sus opiniones y asgakfjf. Si notan errores de gramática, mala ortografía, redundancia o narración incoherente _puede_ que sea por no haber dormido mucho o _puede _que se deba a mi forma natural de escribir, lol, igual espero que lo disfruten.

Nos vemos~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Natsu es mío *explota* Ejem, Fairy Tail es propiedad intelectual de Hiro Mashima, esta historia salió de mi cabeza… creo.

* * *

_Dedicado a HirakA, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Mi deseo para ti es que siempre y por siempre, seas feliz._

* * *

•

**Donde sea que vayas**

_«Wherever you will go»_

[AU]

•

**Preludio**

• **  
**

_"En este mundo cambiante, la única cosa que veía eras tú. En este mundo que siempre luce igual, lo único que sabía eras tú… Aún si esto todavía no es una canción de amor…" _

«One night star; Takashi Kondo & Iida Toshinobu»

•

•

La primera vez que la había visto había sido en Harujion. Miraba entusiasmada el espectáculo callejero de aquel mago fraudulento y por simple casualidad había puesto sus ojos en ella, cosa que no hubiera sido relevante de no ser por el hecho que no pudo dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos brillantes y su cabello rubio le parecían tan nostálgicos que sencillamente había dejado de mirar el acto de magia para absorber de lleno su imagen. La miró sonreír y la vio fruncir el ceño, después la vio acercarse a un policía y con eso la magia terminó.

Según, y por los rumores que escucharía después, el mago estaba distrayendo a la gente en lo que un hombre entre el público robaba carteras, siendo al parecer, ella la única en percatarse de la situación. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan misteriosamente fascinado –y secretamente orgulloso– por alguien de quien ni su nombre conocía.

Lamentablemente, como si jamás hubiera existido, ella desapareció.

•

•

La primera vez que ella lo vio fue en su última parada antes de llegar a Magnolia, el puerto de Harujion.

Lo había visto caminar de la mano con un pequeño niño –con una curiosa gorra con orejas de gato– antes de acercarse al espectáculo de magia y ponerlo sobre sus hombros. Ambos sonreían felices y ella se hubiera enternecido si no se hubiera sentido extrañamente decepcionada. Algo en aquel hombre había acelerado su corazón inexplicablemente, pero se sacudió la sola idea de que podría llegar a gustarle alguien probablemente casado. Jamás en su vida había creído en la leyenda de "a primera vista" y se negaba a creerla ahora, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar el acto de magia… hasta que sintió que era observada. Al descubrir que era precisamente _él_, su corazón pegó un brinco e inmediatamente lo evadió. Pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero quiso creer que sólo estaba sobreactuando, que probablemente no la estaba viendo precisamente a ella sino a otra persona. Así que instintivamente volteó en busca del alguien que pareciera reconocerlo, dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante del verdadero _truco de magia_, un sujeto estaba sacando la billetera del bolso de una mujer que miraba el espectáculo.

Sin esperar un segundo más, se acercó a un policía para avisarle de lo que estaba sucediendo y entre el tumulto que se había formado, la gente se dispersó.

Después de que todo terminará lo buscó instintivamente con la mirada… pero el hombre había desaparecido.

•

•

Llevaba días sin dormir correctamente cuando su –idiota– mejor amigo le propuso ir por Fairy Tail. Hubiera sido fácil negarse, pero no pudo ni deseó hacerlo.

Hacía ya mucho desde que había pasado por el local a visitar a los bastardos que más amaba sobre el planeta, y aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de ellos, comenzaba a echar de menos las discusiones, peleas y el reírse en su compañía. Últimamente había sido solicitado constantemente para diversos trabajos y aunando a Happy a su rutina, su presencia en Fairy Tail, el bar en el que todos sus viejos amigos se reunían, se había visto brutalmente menguada.

Sin embargo, jamás esperó que la visita a sus borrachos favoritos se convirtiera en la segunda vez que pudiera verla. Afuera, al otro lado del vitral junto a la barra, la divisó cruzando la calle.

Estaba algo mareado, por la previa competencia de beber que había tenido con el imbécil de Gray, que creyó que era su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada. Aún así, a trompicones y sin saber muy bien la razón, salió del bar intentado alcanzarla, pero en su confusión etílica y torpe premura, de nuevo no pudo encontrarla.

•

•

Apenas habían pasado un par de días desde que hubiera arribado a su nueva ciudad, pero se sentía radiante, por fin había obtenido su completa independencia, dejando su pasado atrás. No es que antes no hubiera sido independiente, desde que tuvo edad suficiente para ello, orgullosamente se había opuesto a los deseos de su padre en convertirla en una marioneta a su disposición; luchando constantemente contra su sombra y sus intentos para hacerla obedecer, por fin se había abierto camino con sus propias manos, completamente aparte. Viviendo por sí misma y lo suficientemente lejos del apellido Heartphilia, no podía más que saborear el cambio, disfrutar su total libertad… Aunque de poder elegir, hubiera preferido no tener que experimentar el _extraño __cambio_ que su corazón había sufrido aquel fatídico día en Harujion.

En ese instante consideró irracional su atracción por alguien que sólo había visto una vez en toda su entera vida, más no había podido evitarla, en cuanto sus ojos lo encontraron y le vieron sonreír, su corazón había comenzado a latir desmesuradamente, desconcertándola por el hecho de que jamás antes había reaccionado así ante un hombre, pero sobre todo, porque esa sensación le parecía familiar, un déjà vu que hacía mucho tiempo había vivido. Cosa estúpida puesto que, como se empeñaba en repetirse, jamás había sentido eso por nadie y en lo que respectaba a todas las posibilidades, jamás volvería a encontrárselo.

Por eso, la segunda vez que lo vio, creyó estar volviéndose loca.

Estaba limpiando su recién adquirido departamento cuando desde su ventana lo vio correr a toda velocidad por la calle. Se estiró lo más que pudo a través de la ventana para verificar si en verdad era él o no, pero sólo consiguió casi matarse al resbalar con el alféizar mojado. Cuando recobró el equilibrio ya se había ido.

•

•

El día que la vio por tercera vez estaba en sus cinco sentidos, mas de nuevo no estaba completamente seguro de si había sido ella. Algo revolviéndose en su interior le decía que sí, más no podría jurarlo, aún no lograba entender en qué momento se había vuelto tan sensible a su –quizá imaginaría– presencia.

En aquella ocasión, habían llamado por una emergencia cerca del distrito comercial, un incendio que los residentes no habían podido controlar y que se estaba extendiendo con rapidez. Por ello se había tenido que subir al carro de bomberos a toda prisa, sin poder tomarse la medicina anti mareos antes. Para cuando llegó a la cuarta evasión de semáforo, podía sentir su estómago en la garganta y el sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Así, como un mal karmático, justo cuando su compañero intentaba evadir el tráfico, había podido verla –o no– esperando el autobús.

•

•

En su primera clase como docente de escolares, estuvo nerviosa casi todo el tiempo, pero los niños habían sido tan adorables e inocentes que se sintió culpable de siquiera pensar que pudiera encontrar algún problema con ellos.

Regocijándose en la dicha de por fin estar enseñando, fue cuando lo vio por tercera vez.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, aquel hombre había aparecido de nuevo.

Desde el salón en que impartía, pudo verlo cerca de la valla del jardín de infantes. Era él estaba _casi_ segura, sólo que en su sorpresa había tropezado con su escritorio, tirando varios libros, al terminar de recogerlos él ya se había ido.

•

•

—¿Natsu? —llamó la joven, tomándolo del brazo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que acabo de ver a una mujer rubia en el salón de belleza —dijo de forma vacía aún mirando el vidrio del establecimiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Por lo regular las mujeres rubias y bueno, las mujeres en general suelen ir al salón de belleza —rió, antes de comenzar a halarlo del brazo—. Deja de perder el tiempo o Mira-nee se enfadara con nosotros por llegar de nuevo tarde.

—E-espera un segundo…

—Vamos, vamos, apresúrate —instó y dejaron el lugar antes de que él pudiera ver con claridad a la mujer.

Esa sería la cuarta vez.

•

•

—¿Lucy? —llamó contrariado el hombre que estaba cortando su cabello. La mujer pareció reaccionar en ese momento y boquiabierta se giró en la silla para encáralo.

—¿Viste lo mismo que yo? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿A ti actuando de forma extraña?

—¡No! El hombre, un hombre con cabellera rosa.

El peluquero enarcó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Estás segura que no comiste de esos cangrejos en mal estado?

—Olvídalo, creo que me estoy volviendo loca —dijo y soltó un suspiro.

Y quizá esa fue la cuarta vez que lo vio… o lo imaginó, no notaba la diferencia.

•

•

Mientras marchaban con el encargo de Wendy, había podido percibir la esencia de vainilla, le parecía extraño pero el aroma siempre le había cautivado, aún si era algo demasiado femenino para su gusto, cada que el aroma entraba por su nariz le era casi imposible prestar atención a nada más.

—¿Así que te van las conejitas? —se burló, con una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraídamente, peleando contra la multitud para poder acercarse al origen del olor, mujeres en diferentes disfraces.

—Jo, Salamander no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas —resopló burlándose.

El hombre se detuvo en su lucha por obtener una mejor visión de las mujeres, que estaban llamando la atención de la gente al repartir publicidad en trajes poco ortodoxos, y de lleno le plantó cara a su fastidioso primo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo maldito bastardo? —rugió y la gente a su alrededor se sobresaltó. Le era casi imposible distraerse de la vainilla una vez llegaba a su nariz, pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

El hombre sólo amplió su colmilluda sonrisa.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear? —no fue una pregunta, él conocía la respuesta. Dos segundos después ambos hombres se encontraban peleando a puño limpio en medio de la calle.

Él no lo sabía con certeza, pero esa fue la quinta vez que la había visto.

•

•

_Voy a matar a Virgo por hacerme cubrirla en su trabajo._ Maldijo mentalmente, mientras sonreía a un viejo raro que se la comía con los ojos.

—Por favor venga a nuestra tienda de curiosidades —ofreció un panfleto. Definitivamente la mataría. Su amiga jamás le había dicho que su trabajo incluía un revelador traje de conejita—. Hoy tenemos descuen…

La rubia se estremeció, interrumpiendo su oración cuando pudo oír a la multitud conmocionarse. Se escucharon insultos y golpes, gente riendo, haciendo ruidos de desaprobación y otros simplemente suspirando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a nadie en particular. Intentando ver a qué se debía toda esa conmoción.

—Son ellos de nuevo —dijo suspirando una de sus compañeras. La rubia la miró interrogante—. No te preocupes, sólo son buscapleitos, vamos a otro sitio a repartir panfletos antes de que nos involucren.

La chica con traje de sexy pingüino, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó casi arrastrando. Lucy sólo pudo ver un mechón rosado, que contaría como una quinta vez, antes de perderse entre la multitud.

•

•

_Rayos._

Resopló en su cabeza, mientras esquivaba las canastas de picnic, a los borrachos cantarines y la demás gente disfrutando del Hanabi. Ella amaba esta fecha, adoraba sentarse bajo los cerezos y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, agregando a esa felicidad el hecho de que era su primer Hanabi en Magnolia –el primero de muchos, esperaba–, la cosa es que en esa ciudad dicha celebración era más famosa de lo que jamás hubiera pensado y eso estaba atormentando su existencia.

Los cerezos de Magnolia eran conocidos por todo el país, debido a que eran los más grandes y hermosos del continente, por ente, todos los años esta fecha atraía a muchos turistas buscando el espectáculo que dicha maravilla natural ofrecía. Y este año, entre los turistas, habían llegado nada menos que _todos_ sus muy queridos amigos. Ella estaba sin duda orgullosa de todos ellos y los quería –aún a la histérica de Acuarius–, pero eran _tan peculiares_ que en conjunto y pasados de copas, tenían el mismo efecto catastrófico de una bomba nuclear.

Habían llegado por sorpresa muy temprano en la mañana y prácticamente la habían arrastrado con ellos todo el día. Y ahora la tenían corriendo, no por su vida al menos, pero sí para conservar su dignidad. A Virgo se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de organizar un concurso de cosplay, en el que a ella curiosamente le había tocado un traje de conejita –¿es qué acaso ese traje la perseguiría toda su vida? –, y después de que Loke y Taurus la declaran prácticamente la ganadora, a Acuarius se le había ocurrido el malévolo plan de jugar _Strip Póker_, ¡y joder! Por lo que le quedaba de dignidad se negaba a eso, más cuando lo que traía puesto no consistía en más de un leotardo rojo, un par de orejas blancas, zapatillas y unas medias. No en lo que le quedaba de existencia.

Pero ellos nunca aceptarían un no por respuesta, por supuesto, y ahora traía pisándole los talones a Taurus, Loke y Virgo que la instaban a participar, argumentado que no sería tan divertido si ella no estaba presente…

_¡Y una mierda! _

A ella ni siquiera la gustaba maldecir, era profesora y los profesores debían predicar con el ejemplo a sus alumnos y no soltar palabrotas cada dos por tres, pero no había podido controlarse ese día. No cuando todos, los muy queridos locos que tenía el placer de llamar amigos, se habían reunido a no menos que atormentarla.

Esquivó a un grupo de borrachos que cantaban algo que sonaba a _Hot blodded _y mezclándose entre otro grupo de gente logró perderles la pista momentáneamente. Tomó prestado –no quería decir robar, porque juraba por lo más sagrado que algún día lo devolvería– un mantel con pequeñas estrellas doradas estampadas en él y se cubrió completamente. Sería fácil encontrar a una _conejita_, pero no tan fácil si la conejita se camuflajeaba.

—¡Princesa! —escuchó la voz familiar de Virgo y se estremeció. Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo hallar el origen del llamado, pero en su temor de ser encontrada comenzó una nueva carrera. Evadiendo un grupo de niños, corrió alrededor del tronco de cerezo más grande que había visto en su vida cuando sintió como algo la detenía y la tiraba al suelo. Había sido un golpe contundente, pero curiosamente no tan doloroso como se esperaría, por lo que era de suponerse que no se había golpeado contra un árbol o una pared.

—¿Qué rayos? —oyó maldecir a alguien y cuando por fin recobró suficiente conciencia de lo que había sucedido, el aire, el sentido… la razón, todo se perdió.

La mujer boqueó y sus ojos se abrieron en desconcierto mirando al hombre que yacía en el suelo junto a ella. Él frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba la zona dañada por el altercado antes de mirarla beligerantemente, pero para él también todo pareció perderse, puesto que al encontrarse con su cara, reaccionó de la forma exacta en la que ella lo había hecho.

Ambos se miraron y parpadearon, contemplándose como si parecieran no creer lo que tenían en frente.

_Era imposible._

—¡Lucy-san!

—¡Amor mío!

—¡Princesa!

La rubia regresó de golpe al presente cuando reconoció tres voces a la distancia. Siendo consiente hasta ese momento de que no había caído _junto_ al hombre sino _sobre_ él, y de su revelador traje de conejita.

_Mierda._

Lucy se sonrojó, poniéndose de pie dificultosamente para poder mirarle tímidamente como disculpa, luego tomó el mantel de estrellas para ponérselo de nuevo sobre los hombros y salir corriendo.

Ella sentía que la vergüenza la mataría. Pero su sorpresa no lo permitiría, todavía no podía creerlo. El hombre… el hombre que había visto meses atrás en Harujion, estaba ahí. ¡Estaba en Magnolia! No estaba loca, no lo estaba imaginado, el descubrimiento era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla sonreír.

Y lo hizo, sonrió, sintiendo su corazón liviano, ágil, como si un enorme peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, como si una parte de ella hubiera vuelto a su lugar.

En la sexta vez, se habían encontrado.

•

•

Esa noche soñó con ella, o al menos eso creyó puesto que la chica que había aparecido en sus sueños fue varios años más joven que la mujer con la que se había encontrado, pero la misma extraña sensación en su estómago al creer haberla visto por la calle, le decía que sin duda se trataba de la misma persona.

Tenían la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos brillantes, la misma dulzura…

Natsu frunció el ceño. No podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento se había convertido en alguien tan jodidamente cursi o cuando detalles como aquellos comenzaron a importarle. Él se fijaba en las mujeres, era un hombre y tenía veintisiete años, pero nunca se había sentido tan inmerso en ese tipo de cosas, jamás antes una mujer había llamado tanto su atención…

Atención.

Atención.

Atención.

¡Atención, sí cómo no!

Bufó para sí mismo, no era simple atención, ni siquiera era atracción, era algo jodidamente diferente y no sabía cómo nombrarlo. Aquello había nacido en Harujion, el día que llevó a Happy al puerto a celebrar su recién aprobada adopción, pero no podía librarse de la sensación de que era incluso más antiguo, como si en alguna parte de su conciencia ella existiera desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Y el sueño que acababa de tener no ayudaba en nada.

No reconocía el sitio, era una construcción de buen tamaño, con dos puertas enormes de madera, jamás había visto algo igual, mas sin embargo lo había sentido suyo. Él pertenecía ahí. Lo sabía, lo sentía, todos sus sentidos se lo gritaban. De repente las dos puertas se habían abierto, mostrando un montón de caras conocidas, amigos que había hecho a través del tiempo, familiares, personas que conocía desde su infancia… y estaba ella. En cuanto lo había visto llegar le había sonreído y había corrido a su encuentro, estrujándolo en un abrazo como si no hubiera mañana. No pudo entender que decía, pero sí pudo percibir el aroma a vainilla emanando de su piel, envuelto en su calor se sintió extrañamente en paz, había llegado a casa.

Pero no se quedaría.

Su corazón se puso pesado y pasó una mano por su cabello con exasperación. No se entendía. No podía entenderse y eso lo asustaba. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había dejado el miedo atrás, pero la ansiedad comenzó a perseguirle el día que ella había caído sobre él, cuando se había visto reflejado en sus ojos. Había corrido poco después y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. No pudo moverse, quiso hacerlo, pero se paralizó. Su mundo había dado un giro de 180° y no comprendía porque, no encontraba la razón.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla de su cama, vacilando y temiendo, porque lo había sentido, en aquel sueño que había tenido supo con certeza que esa sería la última.

No creería verla por la calle.

No la encontraría otra vez.

No la soñaría.

La séptima vez que la vio había sido la última, en el futuro jamás volvería a hacerlo.

•


End file.
